wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Matt (Wii Sports). Matt is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 241. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, he is one of the best players at Level ★10 and is a Pro. However, in Boxing, he is the worst player at Level 1. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Matt is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Matto. (マット) * Matt''' is the only Expert Mii to be a Beginner. * Matt is the worst at Boxing. Ironically, the Wii Sports Mii of the same name is the Boxing champion. ** To add to the irony, Matt is one of the best players in both Baseball and Tennis while the Mii that has the same name as him does horrible in those sports. * Matt, despite being a great pro in two sports, is the worst at the other. * His badge is the easiest badge to earn. * In Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS, he is seen as a Mii Gunner. * There's actually a staff ghost in Mario Kart Wii that has the same name as him and the other Matt, namely "Nin★Matt". * His name is short for Matthew. * He's American. * He and Eduardo are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is black. Gallery Matt_QRCode_by_Sawtooth_and_AEM.JPG|'''Matt's QR Code. Badge-welcome.png|'Matt's' Badge (Joining the Wiki). Badge-64-4.png|'Matt's' Badge (Silver badges). Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|'Matt' with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Mizuho, Patricia, Donna, Millie, Erick and Susie. Matt SSB4.png|'Matt' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Mii_Gunner_3DS_by_Athorment_and_Balisk.png|'Matt' on the right as a Mii Gunner (Smash 3DS). 15320911268211197064733.jpg|'Matt' in the Smash Tour basics. 15320914672192132816083.jpg 15321214274802077293808.jpg WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-SmashBrosTshirt char 03.jpg|'Matt' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. Wii_boxing_matt_vs_matt_by_robbieraeful_dcplvjh-pre.jpg|'Matt' from Wii Sports Club VS Matt from Wii Sports. 20190204 170018.jpg IMG 1892.jpg|'Matt' with Pavel and Leonel. IMG 1944.jpg|'Matt' with Marie and Zi-Kai. 20190203 095215.jpg IMG 2043.jpg|'Matt' as a swimming referee. IMG_2109.jpg|'Matt' with Zi-Kai and Mónica. IMG_2929.jpg|'Matt' with Steven and Paula. IMG_2971.jpg|'Matt' with Sophia and Mónica. IMG 2151.jpg IMG_2414.jpg IMG 2538.jpg IMG_2571.jpg IMG 2771.jpg 1547366060733 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(44).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(71).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(188).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(394).jpg 15690772739286275771099048730455.jpg|'Matt's' face taken by Millie The Darkest Lord. mattboxing.PNG|'Matt' in boxing (in red gloves.) 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Costume 1 1.jpg IMG 20191223 212900.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Special badge Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Black Males Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:American Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with stubbles